The Bachelor
by Pottergirl101
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes onto the Wizarding form of The Bachelor. What she doesn't know is that Harry is the Bachelor! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sat on a couch watching TV, accompanied by a huge tub of ice cream. They were watching_ The Bachelor_ with great enthusiasm.

"Hermione, look at her! I bet she's going to start crying- yup. Boo hoo, oh, this was _so_ unexpected! I can't believe you want to marry me!"

Hermione laughed as she watched Ginny pretend to faint. "It would be kind of cool to be on one of these episodes though."

Ginny looked up, shocked. "You're married to my brother and you want to be on _The Bachelor_?"

"Well, maybe not me, but you."

"Me! Hermione, the only reason I would be on this show is if it was someone I knew from Hogwarts was the Bachelor."

"Oh come on! It would be fun. Can I enter you, please Ginny? Look, they're showing how you can enter right now. All you do is send in some information about yourself and see if you qualify."

"I don't know. What if the guy is totally mean? Then again, what if I fall in love with him and he doesn't pick me?"

"How could any guy not like you?"

Ginny slumped back into he pillows, staring at the broomstick commercial. "Harry didn't."

Hermione put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "None of us has seen him since we left Hogwarts. I know this has been hard for you, but you're twenty years old! I think it's time you moved on."

Ginny bit her lip. "You're right Hermione I'll go for it. It's time that I move on. But- I'm not sure Ron would like it."

Hermione waved a hand. "It's not like Ron would ever watch this kind of reality show. This is our thing."

Then, smiling, both girls started to fill out Ginny's entry card.

_**One month later**_

Ginny sat in her room reading a muggle magazine when a strange owl landed on her window sill. Frowning slightly, Ginny let the owl inside where it landed on her bedpost, leg outstretched. The parchment was a creamy white with a red ribbon. When Ginny opened it, she read:

_Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

_We have looked over your entry form carefully and have decided that you will be perfect to take part in **The Bachelor**. A limo will arrive at your flat on the 3rd. Please wear formal clothing and pack enough clothing for at least a month._

_Sincerely,_

_Silvia Bredford, producer of **The Bachelor**_

Ginny smiled. She had made it! The limo was coming in three days. Three days to get ready.

The three days flew by fast, and before Ginny knew it, she was sitting in a limo on her way to the mansion home where the show was to be filmed. Her stomach was twisted in nots as she adjusted theankle length black halter dress Hermione had picked out. It was snug fitting and slightly uncomfortablewith the slit up the side, but Ginny had other things to worry about. Like who the Bachelor was going to be.

"We're almost there hon.," the driver suddenly said. "I'm warning you now, as soon as you get out, there will be cameras filming you. You will greet the bachelor at the door and walk into the foyer. Got it?"

Ginny nodded, taking out a mirror to check her make-up one last time. She quickly put it away when the limo started to slow in front of the house. Taking a deep breath, Ginny put on a smile as she stepped out of the car.

The driver was totally right. There were cameras watching her from every angle. She just smiled and waved, walking up the steps to the door. Standing there in front of her was the Bachelor.

Ginny paused for a moment. Something was familiar about the man standing in front of her. He had dark black hair that grew about an inch and a half past his ears, and a good body structure. But it was his eyes that did it. There was only one person in the world that had eyes as green as that.

"_Harry_?" Ginny asked startled. Over the years Ginny had day dreamed about meeting Harry once again. But none of them were one bit like this.

Harry's mouth was slightly open as he looked her up and down. All the while, the camera men were moving in close to catch their words. "Ginny? Is-is that you?" His tone was surprised and nervous. Ginny didn't have time to answer as one of the bodyguards next to Harry pulled her inside.

There were about nineteen women inside the foyer all talking about the same thing. _Harry Potter is the Bachelor? The Harry Potter?_ Ginny nervously made her way to the very back of the room and sat down on one of the couches.

She almost felt like she was going to be sick. This was not supposed to happen. She was here to forget about Harry, not start to love him again! "Bloody hell," she whispered softly.

All through Hogwarts Ginny had really liked Harry, maybe even loved. However, she remained Ron's little sister. After Harry graduated, he had said something about taking a break after destroying Voldemort. That was the last Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had seen of him.

"I guess I have no choice. I mean, I'm on TV so I have to continue if he picks me. Who knows, he might have changed in three years. I know I have. I'm not a sixteen year-old girl anymore."

Sighing in a relieved sort of way, Ginny looked around. There were about twenty-four girls in the room now. Harry would soon come in to spend twenty minutes with the group and pick the twelve he liked best at the rose ceremony.

After about five more minutes, some women in a navy blue skirt suit came into the view and introduced herself as Sylvia. "Harry, our bachelor, will now come into the room for twenty minutes. Just be your selves and he will too." Then she opened the door and Harry walked in.

Ginny was glad that she was standing in the back of the room, but before long all the girls were surrounding Harry. Shaking her head, Ginny walked over to the window, letting the cool breeze sooth her nerves.

It really was a beautiful sight, the grounds of the mansion stretching far out. She stood there for a while, listening to the girls swarming around Harry, trying to impress them the best they could. "This is so pathetic," she thought miserably. "What's the point? Even if I was to go up there, he wouldn't remember what I said due to the girls asking so many questions."

Ginny turned around to see Harry sitting down on one of the couches having a conversation with several of the girls who had managed to sit next to them. Sighing silently, Ginny turned back to the window.

She was just thinking about how stupid this was when something interrupted her thoughts. _Are you okay?_ Ginny jumped. Why did she just think that? She was fine, just a little annoyed. Starting to twirl her glossy hair with her finger, it came again. _Long time no see._ What was going on?

Was it Harry? Turning her head, she saw that Harry seemed too preoccupied. It couldn't be him. She spent the next fifteen minutes waiting for the voice in her head to speak, but stopped when Sylvia opened the door. "It's time girls."

Some of the girls groaned or pouted, but Ginny stood up and was the first through the door. Standing with her arms crossed, she watched as Harry passed her and stood in front of the crowd of girls. Sylvia handed him twelve blood-red roses. With a pained expression on his face, Harry began a small speech.

"Though only twelve of you may stay, the rest of you must go home along with my thanks for coming." He picked up the first red rose.

"Donna Stevens." Donna walked up smiling, took the rose and left through a door next to Sylvia.

"Meredith Goshwirp." A girl with striking blonde hair, perfectly manicured nails, and a tiny almost see-through dress strut up to Harry. Ginny was throughly disgusted with the Barbie's behavior that she almost didn't notice when Harry called her name.

Walking up silently, she gave Harry a small smile and gently took the rose. She was actually surprised that Harry had chosen her. She didn't even talk to him so how did he know anything about her? He was going to get a surprise himself when he actually got to know her.

Ginny stood with Donna and Meredith as the other lucky girls filed into the room followed by Sylvia. "Okay girls, well done. Tomorrow in groups of four, you and Harry are going to go on randomly chosen dates. You may not go tomorrow, but perhaps the next day. Okay, follow the guards to your assigned rooms."

Ginny was in room number seventy three with two girls named Vanessa and Tamara. Both girls went to sleep immediately, but Ginny wasn't tired. Pulling on her favorite silk pajamas and a bath robe, Ginny climbed out the window, down the vines.

It was a still night, the moon shining through the few clouds that were in the black sky. Ginny walked through the grass until she flopped down on her back to look up at the stars. This was one good thing about staying here. The view was fantastic.

Ginny almost wished she had brought her broom outside. It would feel wonderful to fly among the stars. Ginny was a fabulous flyer and even played as a reserve chaser for the Tornadoes. She smiled slightly as she remembered that she had brought her Tornadoes robes with her as a reminder of what she loved.

A cracking sound someway behind her made Ginny sit up. The outline of a man was making his way through the gardens. Could it be Harry? Standing up, Ginny crept behind a tree and out of sight. Not wanting to be with Harry alone after all these years, Ginny took the long way around to the vines under her window.

Maybe later she would be able to ask him where he had gone. Maybe then she would be able to see how much he had changed or even stayed the same.

A/N: What do you think? This has nothing to do with the HBP story line. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sound of Gardeners outside. Checking the time, she quikley hopped out of bed and into a hot shower.

When she was done, she walked back to her bed to see her roommates also waking up. Tamara was searching for some clothes in her trunk while Vanessa was messing with her hair.

"Oh my god! I can never get my hair to look right."

Ginny walked up to her and smiled. "What's the problem?"

Vanessa laughed. "Can't you see the problem? My hair is really thick. I constantly have to get relaxers."

"At least when you're fifty you won't be bald. There are people in this world whose hair is really thin. My best friend Hermione Granger has hair just like yours, and she usually just leaves it down."

"I usually just tie it up! All my old school friends tell me to leave it down, but I don't like it that way."

Tamara stood up and joined the conversation while they all got dressed. "What do you guys think of Harry?"

Vanessa sighed. "Too cute for me to win. What about you Ginny?"

Ginny bit her lip. She never really wanted to reveal her and Harry's past to anyone here. They might not befriend her. "Well actually, I went to school with Harry for six years."

"What? You are _so_ lucky! Now you're going to win for sure!"

"I'm not so sure. We've had an . . . an interesting past."

"Do you think we'll go with Harry today?"

"I'm not sure. It's supposed to be a surprise. Oh, I hope I get the one hour single date!"

Ginny really hoped she didn't get it. It would be too weird, especially after so long. She also didn't know if Harry had seen her last night.

"I can see our first conversation so well," Ginny thought. "_Hi Harry, how are you doing? Why the hell did you say you loved me one night and leave the next for three years?_ Yes, it would be a great way to meet up with Harry again."

Chuckling silently, Ginny finished putting her hair into a small wavy fashion and stood up to leave. "Are you coming?" She asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, just a second." Vanessa put on some clear lip gloss and followed Ginny to the door. The two started down the hall until they came to an intersection in the halls.

"Do you know which way to go?" Ginny asked, looking down one way.

"Haven't got a clue," Vanessa replied.

"Okay, how about you go down that way, and I'll go down this one. We'll meet in the dining room sooner or later. Then at least tomorrow we'll know where to go."

"Okay, see you there!"

Ginny nodded and started to run down the hall. She came to yet another intersection when she ran into something solid. Or someone.

"Are you okay?" Came a voice Ginny knew only to well.

"Man, if I fell into a hole, I'd probably land in Harry's lap. Why is it always him?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry reached out a hand and helped her up from the floor. "Do you have any idea where the Dining room is?"

"Yeah, I think it's down that way. You know, where that statue of that old guy is?"

"Isn't there a statue of an old guy down that way too?"

Harry looked down the way Ginny was pointing. A smile crept onto his face, making Ginny sigh inwardly. "How is it that he can still do that?" She thought.

"You know, this place really reminds me of Hogwarts. The only problem is that here there are replicas of everything, everywhere."

"And the fact that there is no Marauder's map." Ginny grinned. "Well, I'm going this way. Maybe there'll be a huge arrow pointing at the door with a knife and fork on it."

She was starting to walk away from Harry when she heard him walking next to her. "I'll just follow you. I have a horrible sense of direction."

"Aren't you supposed to know everything? You are the boy who lived.."

"And the boy who neglected his best friends for three years."

Ginny didn't answer. He wanted to know about Ron and Hermione. That's why he gave her the rose, not because he still had feelings for her.

Suddenly there were noises behind a bright red and gold door. They had finally reached the dining hall. Giving Harry a half smile, she pushed open the doors and into the room. It seemed as if everyone else was already there.

A few people were looking at her strangely because Harry had walked in beside her. Some were even frowning. Ginny just ignored them and poured herself a glass of Pumpkin juice. She wasn't really that hungry anymore.

Breakfast went by smoothly until Sylvia walked into the room. "Okay girls, and Bachelor. It is time to start the day. The group dates will take three days to complete, and then there will be another rose ceremony."

Sylvia paused. "Harry has selected three places that he would like to take you to. A muggle spa, a Quidditch field, and an amusement park. The first group will go to the Spa. In this group will be Megan Brown, Donna Stevens, Meredith Goshwirp, and Ginevra Weasley. The single date will go to . . ."

"Watch," Ginny thought sarcastically. "It's going to be me."

"Ginevra Weasley. The chosen girls have fifteen minutes to get back to their rooms, change into suitable clothing, and be back outside by the limos."

"What does she mean clothing? I'm sure Miranda will wear string, but this is just perfect. An hour where Harry gets even hotter then he is now, sits in just swimming trunks, or even in a towel. Why couldn't we have gone to the amusement park?"

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted when Vanessa pulled her arm.

"Come on Gin, we have to find you the perfect bathing suit. You have two-pieces right?"

"Yeah, Hermione said she packed a few. So, did you find the way down here?"

"Of coarse. By the way, what was with you and Mr. Potter appearing at the same time?" Vanessa's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, that. I just ran into him. Literally." Ginny smiled. "At first he was really nice, but then he just wanted to know about Ron and Hermione."

"Ron?"

"His old best mate," Ginny replied opening her door.

"I promise you, when he looks at the suit you're going to wear, those thoughts will be bye-bye. That way you'll be a true contestant."

"And what makes you think that?" Ginny asked, flopping onto her bed.

"Because you are going to wear this." Vanessa flipped open her trunk and took out a dark brown bathing suit.

"Vanessa . . . You really expect me to wear that? It's like, strapless, and-and _tiny_."

"In other words, _sexy_." Vanessa grinned. "Ginny, did you see the way he was looking at you at the breakfast table?"

Ginny snorted. "I was too busy ignoring the glares that I was receiving from every one else. Why?"

"It's obvious that he is interested in you."

"_Was_ interested, Vanessa. _Was_."

"You mean you two were an item?" Vanessa asked, sounded surprised.

Ginny started to untie her shoes. "We dated in Hogwarts. We were really close one day, and then the next he just . . . left. The last time I saw him was his Hogwarts graduation."

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry."

Ginny nodded, walking over to the mirror. "Are you sure this isn't a little much?"

"Of coarse not. It really brings out your eyes."

"Then Harry, here I come."

A/N: I'll update soon, but I have two other stories to update too. _In the next chapter: Ginny goes to the spa and gets some trouble from the other girls._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's your chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ginny was walking down the halls, a short robe wrapped around her small frame. Vanessa had forced her into making her waist length hair wavy even though she was already a few minutes late. Though she didn't want to admit it, Ginny looked _good_.

_Okay now. Why do I always get lost in places like this? I think it's bigger then Hogwarts. They really should put signs around here. I could honestly open a random door and walk in on somebody._

Just as she finished her trail of thought, Ginny stood in front of a door that looked slightly familiar. _Must be the front Door._

Grasping the brass handle, Ginny tried to turn it, but something odd was happening. The handle was turning by itself. Leaping back, Ginny watched openmouthed as Harry's head appeared, with an identical look of surprise.

Right behind Harry, the cameras were rolling. Closing her mouth, Ginny tucked the stray stand of hair in her face behind her ear. _Oh my god. Can't it be Malfoy for once? Or even Snape? Why is it always Harry!_

"Did you want something?" Harry asked smiling slightly.

Blushing, Ginny eyed the Cameras carefully. "No, I thought this was the entrance hall door. Obviously not though."

Harry grinned. "Actually it is. I was going to go find you anyway. You're late. Always have been, always will be, eh Gin?"

"Er, Yeah." Ginny said it slowly, taking in Harry's appearance. _Where's his shirt? I guess that is why Miranda is drooling over there._ _I actually agree with her. When did Harry get so fit?_

Just then, Sylvia walked into the room with the cameras turning with her. She smiled at them briefly before beginning her speech.

"Okay everyone. The Limos are waiting outside. It will take about an hour to get to the Spa, so be patient. At the end of the day, Ginevra will get to have a full hour alone with Harry to do whatever they please. You may go."

Just as Sylvia had said, the Cameras were waiting outside. Harry being the Gentleman that he was, held the door open for all four girls to get inside. As Ginny climbed through, she saw that the seating held four people on each side.

Meredith, Megan, and Donna were all on one side. Just as Ginny moved to sit next to them, Meredith held out a hand. "You sit there. Harry is sitting here."

Shrugging, Ginny moved to sit alone in the back. As soon as harry climbed in, the doors closed and the ride began. It had to be the most boring hour of Ginny's life.

_At least in Binn's class I had a purpose. I was able to think about snogging Harry after class. Here, I can only listen to the three phonies bragging about their jobs._

"So what do you do Ginny?"

_Wow, am I actually in this conversation? Thanks to Harry anyway._

"Oh, nothing special. I'm the reserve chaser for the Tornadoes, though Puddlemount United has given me the chance to try out as a permanent player in a few months. Actually, it was Oliver Wood who sent me the letter."

Harry turned his head around in interest. "Really? He sent me a letter too. Wants me to be the team's Seeker or something. I don't know how he knew I was back."

Ginny frowned slightly. "Back from where?"

Harry however, didn't answer. He turned back around in his seat and started talking to Megan. _You've got to be kidding me. He's acting like a child. URG, I hate him! Well no, I love him, but he makes things so hard. Why did he have to be the Bachelor?_

The limo pulled up into the Spa and everyone started to get excited. Looking out the window, Ginny saw that the Camera Men were stationed right outside. _Well, let the games begin._

Harry slid out first, holding the door open as Ginny and the others slid out as well. The moment Ginny out of the car, she knew this place was not cheap. Everything was marble and smelled of lotion and perfume. Women in tiny black dresses were walking around with various products.

In a matter of seconds, Ginny was handed a towel to change into. While she was slipping out of her bathing suit in the changing rooms, an odd thought came into mind.

_I haven't been naked around Harry since . . . well, since that night. God I am pathetic. Can't I forget about that night?_

_**No, You're not, that was a wonderful night . . . I'll never forget it. See you outside.**_

_Why did I just think that! Stop it!_

Ginny walked out of the stall to see Meredith standing in front of the mirror, making sure her hair looked okay. She too, had a towel wrapped around herself.

"I would stop sucking up to Harry. It's obvious he's not into you."

Ginny paused, startled. "Excuse me?"

Meredith turned around, her perfect face twisted into a Malfoy-like sneer. "Didn't you know? Last night Harry snuck into my room, taking me outside."

She grinned innocently. "He really is quite a kisser, you know. To you won't get to see and try."

Ginny blinked. She had to be lying. If Meredith was out last night, she would have seen her . . . right? "Don't worry. I'm sure Harry will pay you soon."

With that, Ginny left the bathroom, leaving a stunned Meredith behind. As she was heading toward the massage room, Ginny felt someone tap her shoulder. Both Megan and Donna were behind her.

"Look. We know what you're up to. Back off."

"Stop kissing up to Harry." The two girls stomped ahead of Ginny, leaving her stumped.

_What am I up too? God, competition ladies. He's not that good a target either. He'll probably leave you._

Ginny was happy when the masseuse started to massage her tangled back. She was able to think about what was going on.

_Are all the girls going to turn against me? It's not my fault he and I dated! If I could, I would have gone back in time to change it all. That way, he wouldn't have hurt me!_

_**Sorry you feel that way. I guess it's my fault.**_

_Damn straight it is! No wait? It's not my fault, its Harry's. Why did I say that?_

After what seemed like minutes, but was really an hour, Ginny's massage was finished, and it was on to her pedicure. She choose a pretty Pink color, laughing as Harry was forced to get clear.

"I didn't know you felt that way about nail polish, Harry. I mean, I knew you were into Quidittch, but manicures?" She smiled at Harry's expression.

"One word about this to Ron and I will hunt you down, Weasley."

"Who said anything about Ron? I was going to tell Malfoy."

Harry pretended to gag, but stopped when the manicurist ordered him to stop fidgeting. He grinned sheepishly at Ginny, until Donna started him in on a conversation.

The rest of the day passed by, Ginny and Harry laughing like old friends while Donna, Megan, and Meredith got angry. It was only until it was time for Ginny to put her bathing suit on and head for the Jacuzzi for her hour alone with Harry that Ginny became nervous.

She watched as Megan, Meredith, and Donna headed of to be interviewed about the day from the bathroom doorway, before changing into her bathing suit.

_Okay, I can do this._

_**I know you can.**_

Ginny walked over to the large Jacuzzi, sticking her feet into the hot water. Harry wasn't there yet, so she sat uncomfortably under the watch of the cameras. It was only when the cameras pointed toward the entrance that Ginny knew harry was there.

Decked out in a blue Hawaiian bathing suit, Harry was drop dead gorgeous.

_You had to make this worse for me, didn't you._

**_What did I do?_ **

_Huh?_

Ginny smiled nervously as Harry sat down next to her. She hardly noticed that he was staring at her bathing suit. She hardly noticed that his face was slightly pink.

Biting her lip, Ginny moved into the water, staring at the bubbles from the jets. The only sound was the soft slash as Harry slid into the water as well, and moved to the other end of the Jacuzzi.

"So . . ."

"So what?" Ginny replied.

"Uh, how have you been?" Harry had a guilty look on his face. It was obvious that he was trying to hide something.

Running her hands through her hair, Ginny sighed. "Okay I guess. Ron and Hermione got married."

Harry's face lite up. "Really? That's great. Too bad I missed it . . . " He trailed off, staring at his hands.

Ginny glanced back at the cameras, which were now thankfully leaving.

_Alone at last._

"Listen Harry . . . Whatever happened between us-"

"Look Gin." Harry was looking at her oddly. "I seriously don't want to talk about that right now."

Ginny frowned slightly. "Why not? It wasn't exactly the best decision! None of us knew where you went! Mum went frantic with worry . . . Ron was confused! He thought he trusted you. Hermione felt dejected. We all tried to find you for months! And me? That's another matter! You left me!"

"I know it wasn't the best decision, and I'm sorry okay? It was a stupid thing to do, and I regret it deeply now! You have no idea what it's like to make a life changing mistake. If I could, I would go back and change what I did. I just can't okay?" He slumped against the Jacuzzi wall, finished.

Ginny softened a bit, but said in a quiet voice, "You hurt me deep Harry. It's going to take more then an apology to change that."

Harry rubbed his eyes with his hand, defeated. They both sat in silence, until a Camera man came out again, forcing both of them to put on fake smiles.

_**I am sorry Gin.**_

_It's going to be a long night . . ._

A/N: And the story Begins! I'll update soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback**_

"Check, Harry." Ron and Harry were playing chess by the firelight, and of course, Harry was losing. It was the night before their last day of Hogwarts, and they had decided to have one last game in the Common Room. Hermione had gotten tired of watching Harry's endless losing streak and had reluctantly decided to head to bed early.

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to find an escape for his king from Ron's bishop, finally moving it one square to the right. "You thought you had me there, didn't you," He laughed.

Ron frowned, examining the board closely. "He's not getting away though!" He paused, his eyes flickering over the pieces until his face lit up. Moving his queen, Harry's king became trapped again, this time for good. "Checkmate." Ron yawned, reaching a hand over to shake Harry's. "Good game."

"Why is it you always win?" Harry asked, exasperated. He glanced at Ron's century old pieces. "Maybe they cheat for you."

Ron shook his head, pushing the chess board aside. "Calm down, Harry. You're just jealous of my skills."

Harry smirked, chucking a pillow at Ron's head. "Well, your skills have lasted since you were eleven. Maybe when you're seventy your skills will have run out."

"Let's put your theory to the test, then. Another game? Or would you rather talk to somebody while you can . . . " Ron smirked as his friend turned red.

Harry ruffled the back of his hair, and his eyes drifted over to a certain red-head. "No, I think want to tell her later . . . When you aren't in the room."

Ron clenched his teeth to keep from saying a rude comment, and began setting up the board again when Professor McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole.

"Potter?" She asked. "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you. Come quikley, he hasn't got much time." She grabbed Harry's upper arm, pulling him toward the portrait hole.

"Erm," Harry began. Instead of responding, he let himself be dragged out by McGonagall, leaving a disgruntled Ron behind.

"Professor," Harry tried again. "Why-"

McGonagall cut him off. "Professor Dumbledore will explain everything, don't you worry." She didn't say anything else until they reached the gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Quill."

Harry gave McGonagall one last questioning look before stepping onto the moving staircase. Anxious to know what was going on, he jumped up the stairs, skipping two at a time, until he reached the doorway.

Wanting to be polite, Harry knocked on the door three times and waited to here Dumbledore's call that he could come in. Maybe it was because he wanted to know what was going on, or even the fact that he didn't want to spend his last night as a student frolicking in front of Dumbledore's office. But it seemed to him that he waited five whole minutes, and he still hadn't been called into the headmaster's office.

Harry finally gave into temptation, and pushed the door swiftly open. Dumbledore's comfortable circular office greeted him, it's strange instruments and large bowel of lemon drops seeming to beckon him forward.

"Sir?" he asked quietly, turning his head to see if the headmaster was somehow hidden on the other end of the room. "Sir?"

Harry sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. He was confused beyond all reason. Why on earth would McGonagall practically drag him out of the common room to Dumbledore's office for him to find that the headmaster wasn't even there? Maybe he was supposed to find something . . . Some sort of clue, perhaps.

Walking over to Dumbledore's desk, Harry found nothing of importance. He doubted that there was any room to put anything of significance on the desk anyway, due to the fact that it was covered in lemon drop wrappers, some odd sort of instrument, a book on first year teachings, and the various broken quill or inkpot.

For the next ten minutes or so, Harry spent his time roaming a good part of the office, looking underneath books, or asking one of the paintings, who in fact, had nothing to say that would tell him what he was supposed to do or where Dumbledore was. There was one painting however, that gigged and blushed at the sight of him, and tried to ask him if he had a girlfriend. Harry, too annoyed and slightly embarrassed at the painting and her constantly batting eyelashes, just turned away blushing.

It was than that he noticed a cabinet hiding behind a statue of Merlin. It was ajar, and a soft glow was pouring out, illuminating the statue's back. Wondering why he hadn't noticed the cabinet before, Harry walked to the cabinet and pulled the door open.

There was something vaguely familiar about the sight that greeted him. It took him a moment to realize that he had seen this pensive in the very same cabinet around the time that was his fourth year. Harry remembered the consequences of when he had dived into the pensive's depths, and decided that he was in no mood to watch anymore of Dumbledore's disturbing memories.

But then again . . . Maybe Dumbledore had left the cabinet open on purpose. It only took him a moment to remember that that was exactly what he had thought the last time, and it only led him into seeing things that he probably shouldn't have seen.

Making up his mind, Harry shut the cabinet firmly, and turned his back on Merlin's statue. He decided that there was nothing to be found in the office and that it would be best to just wait for Dumbledore. Resigning to sit in the empty chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, Harry rested his jaw on the palm of his hand and began to wait

* * *

"Ginny?" Ron asked, walking over to his sister who was still sitting in front of the fire. "Have you talked to Harry?" He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

She shook her head with a questioning look on her face. "Why would you ask me? He hardly even knows I exist, let alone talk to me."

Ron had to remind himself that if he bit down any harder, the inside of his cheek would be a bloody mess. He knew that Harry definitely knew that Ginny existed. Too much to a big brother's liking, in fact. "Well, have you at least seen him? McGonagall dragged him out about an hour ago and he isn't back yet."

Ginny shrugged, furrowing her brow. "He can't have gotten in trouble on his last night here. Why did McGonagall--"

"–No idea," Ron cut her off. "I'd ask Mione if she knew, but I don't fancy having the memory of sliding down the stairs on my arse in front of everybody. What a nice end of the year picture, eh?"

"Mione? Is that a . . ." Ginny paused, tilting her head so she could see Ron's face in the firelight. "Is that a pet name?"

Ron blanched, his mouth opening and closing so fast that he resembled a fish. "No, it's not a-a . . . a pet name! I don't like Hermione!" he finished lamely.

Ginny bit her lip, and folded her arms knowingly. "I never asked if you liked Hermione, I just asked if you were using a pet name."

"Well, I--" Ron glared at his sister, and gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

* * *

Harry had been sitting in the same position for so long, that his hand fell asleep. Rolling his eyes, he started to shake it out when the door to the office finally opened. Harry stood up immediately when he saw that it was Dumbledore.

"Sir! What . . . I mean, where . . ." he trailed off, and stepped over a pile of books so that he could face the headmaster.

"Hello, there, Harry. To what have I done to receive this visit of yours?" Dumbledore headed past Harry to sit in the desk chair.

Harry stood, rooted on the spot, eyes closed in confusion and anxiety. "What? You mean you never called me?" He turned to look into the Headmaster's blue eyes.

Dumbledore's fingertips were pressed together as he shook his head. "No, I don't recall doing so."

Harry missed the knowing smile that was gracing Dumbledore's face. He was too busy wondering why the hell McGonagall had made him come up here to sit in an empty office for an hour. If he had looked up, however, he would have also seen Dumbledore tapping a lemon drop with his wand, and levitating the treat into Harry's pocket.

"So . . . You didn't need me for anything? Nothing at all?"

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. "Not unless you wanted to help me organize my books, than . . . no, I did not need you."

Harry's eyebrows rose, and he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Great. Fantastic." Not wanting to destroy anything in the office like he had in fifth year, Harry gave a curt nod of his head and stormed out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts and lemon drops.

* * *

Ginny was sitting alone in the common room. It seemed that everyone had wanted to either head for bed or pack up their trunks. Ron had disappeared out the portrait hole with Hermione, and Ginny was certain that she didn't want to go looking for them or else scar herself into therapy.

Just as she was about to head up to do some last minute packing herself, Harry climbed through the portrait hole with a peculiar look on his face. Ginny ignored him, and continued to walk toward the staircase when he said, "I think I've been scarred for life."

Ginny jumped, surprised that he had even spoken to her directly. Sure, when he was at the burrow for summer he had talked to her, but it had been unimportant things such as, "Can you pass the pumpkin juice," or, "Oh, sorry for bumping into you, excuse me."

"Er," Ginny turned back around and sat on the couch. "What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head as if dazed, and sat down next to her. "I was walking down the corridor when I passed a broom closet. It sounded as if someone was snogging or something, so I continued on until--" he grinned at her, shaking his head. Then, in a high pitched voice, "Oh Ron!"

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to keep from snorting in laughter. "That was why I didn't go for a walk when I saw them leaving together. You should have seen Ron earlier, I caught him using a pet name for Hermione."

Harry laughed, leaning in closer. "What was it? Cupcake? Snookums?"

Ginny shook her head, forgetting that she was having a conversation with Harry, the person that she had loved since she was thirteen. "It wasn't that bad, just 'Mione', is all."

"Aw, well that ruins the fun. At least you didn't hear what I heard, though. I mean, Two of my best friends snogging isn't exactly the most satisfying picture, y'know?" He leaned even closer.

It was now that Ginny realized how close harry's face was to her's. At first she thought she had been imagining it, but now that he was only a few inches away, she knew she couldn't have been.

"And what is the most satisfying picture," she said softly.

Harry hesitated, than said, "This." He closed the space between them, and tilted her chin up for a soft kiss. He pulled back after a moment to catch her reaction, but she moved forward and touched her lips to his once again.

After a while of getting used to the feeling, the kiss got deeper, and Harry moved his hands to support her neck, while her hands somehow found their way to his face, caressing slightly. After a while, Harry pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. Both were panting quietly.

"Harry . . ." Ginny finally said, not believing what had just happened. "Why?"

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking. He had waited this long to tell her, he was not going to give in and back off now. "Because . . . Ginny, I . . . I love you."

Ginny gasped pulling back a bit to look into his eyes. She had expected him to be joking, not to find that he was completely serious. "Why didn't you say something sooner? I would have--"

"Ginny, it doesn't matter. What I want to know, though . . . Is if you feel the same way." Harry moved to hold her hand, hoping for the best.

"Harry, do you even have to ask? Of course I love you. Have for such a long ti--" She was cut off by him kissing her once more.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated in months and months. I actually had like, the entire story done when my computer crashed. I lost all the chapters and also my will to write more of this story. However, I have regained my strength and I will continue this story. R & R! 


	5. AN

**_Message for all Pottergirl101 stories_**

I know, right? You're probably wondering a million things. All the reasons why I haven't updated in what I can probably estimate to be around a year, or even more. Well, there are actually only several reasons to why I've temporarily stopped writing.

1. School. I'm a sophmore in high school now, and I put EVERYTHING that has to do with my college record before anything else. That means hours of homework, hours of studying, volunteer work, and school sports

2. After reading the last Harry Potter book I was kind of like, "Okay, what now?" To be completely honest I really didn't LOVE how it ended. To me it sounded like JK Rowling was just trying to scrape it all out, just to be done with the series. Thousands of questions that I wanted answered were left hanging, and that put me off for a while.

3. My old computer crashed, taking with it at least ten chapters of BTR 2: Meet the Potters, twelve chapters of Marauder and Marauderette, seven chapters of Catch me (my attempt at redoing You can't turn back time), and five chapters of Bachelor. This REALLy upset me, because I basically lost at least 50 hours of my life.

4. When I finally got back in the mind set to write, I hadn't set foot in the Potter scene for so long that it was completely foreign. Not to mention the fact that when I went back and re-read my writing, I thought it sucked compared to what I write now as a sophmore.

I'm sorry if these reasons seem completely stupid to you and if you're thinking, "What? She abandoned us for THAT?" And I really understand if I've lost you guys as my faitful reviewers. However, I seem to recall that I have always said I will never totally abandon my stories. I plan on being true to that, but only to an extent. You guys are going to do me a favor: I am setting up a poll to see which story you guys want me to start up again the most, because as of right now I can only handle one story instead of my old five. Send me a PM, a review on the story of your choice, etc.

Choices:

Breaking the Rules 2: meet the Potters!

Catch Me

The Bachelor

Marauders and Marauderette

Now, don't be upset if the winning story is not the one you wanted. I will at some point get back to the stories, just as I promised. But as of right now, the poll is open!

Thanks for all your help and support, pottergirl101


End file.
